Puppy Love Gerita
by obsessivelistmaker13
Summary: When Germany comes across a box in the rain with a puppy inside he doesnt know what to think.. Pure Gerita fluff and stuffz :3


A/N: This is the first Gerita or in fact any Hetalia fanfic I have ever done before so be nice :) and comment and all that jazz! Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters that all belongs to Hidekaz Hiramuya (lucky duck -3-)

The rain fell in sheets hindering Germany's - what he thought would have been - a quick trip to the grocery store. "It's like a hurricane out here." the blonde nation said pulling his jacket tighter around him trying to block out some of the rain. "Only a few more blocks to go then I'll be home." Germany reassured himself as he picked up the pace to get home quicker.

What's a box doing sitting randomly in the middle of the sidewalk? Germany wondered to himself as he stepped closer to the box. "Free to good home" a soaked piece of paper to the box said. Germany looked inside and he was greeted by a little puff ball made of soft puppy fur with legs and wagging tail.

The puppy tried to put his front paws on the top of the box but the rain soaked box gave way under his weight. Before the puppy had the chance to be swept away by the stream of water leading to the rain gutter Germany scooped him up. The puppy was surprisingly soft, he had light brown fur and a curl of fur sticking out of place on his head. Germany turned the puppy so that the puppy was facing him.

Little amber-brown colored eyes stared back at Germany. The puppy actually looked like it was smiling he noticed, even though the puppy was soaked to the bone and abandoned in a cardboard box. "What a funny little thing" the blue-eyed nation thought to himself.

The puppy sneezed and started to shiver. "Well I can't just leave you here." Germany told the little ball of fur. Unzipping his jacket Germany put the puppy in it hoping to block him from the rain and warm him up. He zipped up his jacket so that the puppy's head stuck out of the top. Then they continued on their way to Germany's house.

Twenty minutes later they finally made it home. Unzipping his jacket Germany released the puppy so that he could get out and stretch his legs. The puppy shot off like a rocket running around in circles, yipping happily. The puppy stopped suddenly and looked at Germany expectantly "Oh you're probably hungry huh?"

Getting the message Germany poured food in a bowl used by one of his previously owned dogs. He put the bowl in front of the puppy as he sat down at the kitchen table eating some pizza he had heated up in the microwave. Germany ate in silence reading a letter that had come in the mail earlier today. He realized he could only hear himself eating and turned in his chair to look at where he had left the puppy.

"He isn't there! Where'd he go?" Germany wondered out loud. Suddenly he felt something jump up onto his lap. "Oi, you don't eat at the table, not in this house." he scolded as he set the puppy on the floor. The puppy started to whimper which then escalated into a squeaky howl almost what it sounds like when you squeeze the air out of a chew toy.

"Ugh here I'm not that hungry anyway." Germany said as he gave the puppy his pizza, the puppy wolfed it down. For some reason Germany thought of Italians and their love of pizza. "I'm gonna name you Italy since you seem to like pizza so much." he announced to the puppy who showed his happiness with the name choice by spinning in circles, yipping happily.

The puppy who was now named Italy stretched his mouth wide in a yawn showing all his plain white, baby teeth. "It is getting kinda late." Germany agreed noticing the clock's red light projecting the time 1 o` clock. Germany picked up Italy and put him in the makeshift bed he had made for the puppy. Italy was already fast asleep before they made it to his sleeping spot.

"I like this new little friend of mine and I shall let him stay at my house." Germany declared to himself as he got under the covers of his bed. His eyes closed and he was nearly asleep when suddenly he felt something jump on his bed. He opened his eyes to see the sleepy puppy face of Italy, the puppy seemed to be barely awake as he climbed onto the German's chest. Before Germany could even react, Italy had already gone back to sleep falling and rising with Germany's breathing. Trying not to disturb the sleeping puppy, Germany tried to move his captive hand from under the puppy's tummy. When he did so Italy let out a whimper of protest and scooched back to lay on top of his hand. "I guess you can stay there for tonight but tomorrow you're sleeping in your own bed." Germany said to the sleeping ball of fur on his chest.

In his mind though Germany knew this puppy would always have a special place in his home and his heart.

* * *

A/N: so? how was it? Reviews = cookies so if u review u get cookies! *gets big bag of cookies ready* :D thnkies for reading :3


End file.
